


Вечный ребенок

by allla5960



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Russian Youtube
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ваня не считает себя взрослым; Ваня — ребенок, непонимающий, зачем ему всучили эту дурацкую «кнопку».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечный ребенок

**Author's Note:**

> невычитано;  
> гет, ангст пополам с психологией откровенной, авторский взгляд на персонажей, ООС, т.к. RPF;
> 
> текст написан только(!) на почве умиления по поводу Марьяна/Ивангай из-за их совместных видео. просто ведро котят же *_*;  
> честно говоря, не в курсе с кем там водит дружбу-недружбу Ивангай и иже с ними, просто Фрост единственный кого я более-менее помню по имени (ну, и симпатичный, чего скрывать).

Ваня не считает себя взрослым; Ваня — ребенок, непонимающий, зачем ему всучили эту дурацкую «кнопку». Он дурачится на камеру, снимает летсплеи, в которых никто не ждет от него продуманных шуток или полезных комментариев. 

Ваня, честное слово, без малейшего понятия, что в нем находят люди; Ваня просто играется и тешит свое эго «Ивангаем». 

Бесчисленные заявки в друзья, лайки, просмотры, подписки — все сливается. Розовая аватарка кричаще яркая на бело-голубом, стандартном фоне контакта. 

У Марьяны ненормальная аватарка с высунутым языком и на стене его фото с прифотошопленным веночком бело-розовых роз. В аудиозаписях валяется пару треков Скрилекса, а в статусе стоит гордое «Ютубер» — (ссылка, разумеется, прилагается). 

Ваня секунд десять смотрит на вызывающе высунутый язык и кликает на ссылку.

~

У девчонки в кадре так себе монтаж да и шутки, если честно, ушли недалеко от Ваниных, и Ване смешно. Женская версия Ивангая? Забавно же, правда? 

Девчонка в кадре вещает что-то про макияж, третьих Симсов и улыбается через слово, будто идиотка; девчонке в кадре всего пятнадцать. 

Ваня закрывает вкладку где-то на середине четырехминутного ролика; Ваня шлет ей ненавязчивое, «типа ненапряжное», сообщение в контакте, добавляя геолокацию: 

_«Привет) В субботу будет концерт, сходи, если хочешь»  
_  
Ваня не то чтобы дурак или зазнавшийся блоггеришка; Ваня тот ещё ребенок, и понятия не имеет об отказах.

(в сообщениях всплывают четыре девчонки со своими долбанными эмоджи)

~

Марьяна ему отвечает, осторожно и будто заученно. Ваня фыркает и три минуты сочиняет ответ, стирая и переписывая. А после стучит пальцами по столу, не закрывая вкладки с их диалогом, и не открывает ни одну из своих игр. 

Ваня не считает себя взрослым; Ване может быть в первый раз в жизни хочется стать немного взрослее.

~

Ваня, честное слово, без малейшего понятия, что в нем находят люди; Ваня, честное слово, без малейшего понятия, что в нем находит Марьяна. 

— Ты — Ивангай. Девчонка начинающий блоггер, будь аккуратнее, она попользуется тобой ещё, — роняет как-то Фрост, и Ваня думает, что, вашу мать, кто ещё не знает о его переписке с чертовой Ро?!

— Ты — Ивангай. Ты популярен, — говорит Фрост и насмешливо смотрит на него, прежде чем отвернуться к парням-фанатам; Ваня — безответственный ребенок не только в своих глазах.

~

Ваня не знает, почему жизнь летит так быстро, почему он верит Марьяне, которая буквально несколько месяцев назад была чертовой Ро, а до этого, — за пару недель, — какой-то ненормальной девчонкой с его фоткой на стене. Ваня летит с пересадками в долбаную Японию, о которой даже не думал никогда, и наверняка бы выбрал Сан-Диего и Комик Кон; Ваня летит в Японию и почему-то ни разу не думает о Комик Коне.

~

У Вани дико болит спина от неудобных кресел эконом-класса, красные глаза и растрепанные волосы; Ваня ищет глазами в толпе Марьяну и, когда, наконец, замечает, что-то едва слышно в шуме аэропорта щелкает. 

Марьяна яркая, будто изнутри выкрашенная в радугу, улыбается и рвется бросится на шею, но сдержанно обнимает, едва прикасаясь; Марьяна пахнет мылом и карамельными сладостями. Ваня отодвигается смотрит ей в лицо и говорит замыленное, неловкое «привет», когда хочется проораться немного где-нибудь на асфальтной посадочной полосе, перекрывая рев самолетных двигателей. 

Ваня, без малейшего понятия, приведет ли все это к отношениям, даже не знает хочет ли этого на самом деле; Ваня, черт побери, вообще ничего не знает! 

Марьяна улыбается, Ваня улыбается в ответ, и ни черта не проясняется, конечно, — Ваня осознает только одно: с Марьяной ему хочется быть ответственным.

~

Ваня не считает себя взрослым; Ваня прижимает к себе Марьяну, чувствует, как у нее колотится сердце под его рукой, и смотрит на толпу перед ним безо всякого выражения. 

Фрост ухмыляется в другом углу сцены; Фросту смешно и одновременно грустно — вечный ребенок наконец-то вырос.


End file.
